Amnesia
by CuteDogs
Summary: Katsuya Jounouchi decides to play a game that Seto Kaiba doesn't approve of. He tries to get Katusya to stop playing that game after seeing what it does to his mind. Katsuya refuses to stop playing it even after all the nightmares he gets. Will Seto get the other to stop playing it or will he fail?


Katsuya Jounouchi stared at the cover he is holding and clenched his fist "Today is the day" he said as he opened the box and took out the CD from it and put it inside the computer. Taking a deep breath he grinned widely "I'm not going to give in"

The lights in the room are shut and the drape covers the windows not allowing the light lit up the room. The entire room is pitch black except the light that is coming from the computer screen. Music starts to play a scary tune and Katsuya gathers all his courage and clicks a few times and the screen went black and a loading screen came into view. A voice was heard through the speakers telling him that his name is Daniel and he comes from London. You can see someone walking forward in the screen repeating that his name is Daniel and that he must not forget. Some crashing sounds are heard and the screen went once again black.

The screen flashes between a picture form inside the castle and blackness until the man got up from the floor. Katsuya could now control the character in the game and he looks around where he is. He can see traces of blood on the floor and some sound of water is being heard.

"Okay that way is blocked so I must take the other way where the traces of blood are coming from" He thought out loud and starts to follow the blood trace. The castle is dark and he has nothing that could help him light up his surroundings like some matches or a flashlight. Suddenly his character is having a seizure that lasted less than a second. This made Katsuya very cautious wondering what the hell is going on. He continues walking forward and trough a door opening when suddenly the door in front of him flew open causing him to jump back.

"It's fine" He told himself "It's just the wind. Wind can't harm you" He kept saying over and over. Then the castle starts to shake and screaming was heard. He whimpered "I'm going to die"

Seto Kaiba who got himself a cup of coffee and reads trough some of reports walks back towards his office. Taking a sip of the coffee he hears screaming echoing trough the hallways of the Kaiba mansion. He stops and looks at the direction where the screaming came from and thought that screaming sounded just like Katsuya's.

Quickly hurrying to where the screaming came from Seto opened the door "Katsuya are you in here?" he said while trying to see trough the darkness. His hand found the breaker for the light and made the lamps light up the room. Looking once again around the room he found Kasuya sitting in the corner on the other side of the room where the computer is with his knees pulls up to his chest and arms over his head. Putting his cup and papers away on the computer table Seto kneels in front of Katsuya and put his hands on his shoulders "What happened?" he asked while trying to get the other to stop shaking.

"It was chasing me. Too dark to see" Katsuya mumbled "I could not protect myself"

"It's alright now" Seto said while trying to figure out what Katsuya just said.

"It was right behind me" Katsuya said "He killed me"

Seto blinked and stares questioning at him "Killed you?" he said. Looking up from Katsuya he turns his head around and sees the screen saying game over. Now it all made sense. "A game. You are sitting here screaming your lunges out because you got killed in a game!"

"It's no ordinary game!" Katsuya said while remembering back where the monster got its first glimpse of him "I thought I really was going to die."

Seto could feel his rage boil inside of him. "I don't have time for this." He said as he got up from the floor. Taking his papers and coffee he walks up to the door but stops and sends Katsuya a glare "And get rid of the game."

Katsuya lifts his head up and stares wide eyed at Seto "No I can't do that! I have to complete it!"

"Is that game really worth getting psychological problem in the progress? I'm not going to run back in here just because you died in the game. I have a business taking care of. Don't come crawling to me if something happened in the game." Seto walked out of the room and back to his office and work on some new project for the Kaiba Corporation.

"I won't!" Katsuya shouted back as he walks back to the computer and stares at the screen for two second "Maybe I should take a break." He said while nodding. Remembering that he saw a plate of muffins in the kitchen made his stomach growl. A small snack wouldn't hurt he thought while smiling. He got up from his chair and walks towards the door but stops a half a meter from the door and sneaks the rest of the way there and looks around. He smacks himself in the face while laughing lightly. "I guess the game affected me more than I thought but I will complete it"

Days passed and Seto held his promise of not walking into the room every time Katsuya was screaming out of fear. Each time he saw him he noticed that Katsuya became more cautious about his surroundings and hesitated walking into a dark room but this was nothing compared to the nightmares he had. At first it just started with him squirming around in bed but the more he played the game the more nightmares he had.

Seto was starting to get worried about his partners psychological health. He had thought about taking the game away from him but he knew that the blond would just go buy a new one. Maybe he should have a talk with him about getting Katsuya to quit playing the game.

Later that day Seto went to bed with some papers left to read trough that was concerning his company he sits on his bed and starts to go trough them. Ten minutes later the door opened to the bedroom and a wobbling Katsuya made his way towards the bed. Seto observed every step he took but made it look like he was reading the papers. Katsuya threw himself on the bed out of fatigue and breathed out.

"Don't say it"

Seto looks away from his papers and turns his eyes towards Katsuya who have his head buried in the pillow. "Say what?" he asked but knew what Katsuya meant.

"That I should quit the game" Katsuya replied.

"Then you are aware of what it is doing to your health" Seto said while putting his papers on the bedside table. "I don't know what you want to prove yourself by playing it but I know it have started to take the opposite turn. You even got scared when the doorbell rang"

Katsuya turns his head and glares at Seto "That just happened once. Just let it go already"

"Can't you see that you are turning yourself into a nervous wreck?! If you do not quit playing it I have to make drastic measures to prevent you from playing it."

"I've had enough of this" Katsuya said as he got up from the bed "I'm not going to sit here and listen to this"

Seto watched as Katsuya made his way towards the door "We aren't done talking" he was replied by a large bang from the door. "Fuck" he said as he ripped the papers from the bedside table and continues to read them where he left. A few minutes late he still hasn't read a word from it. His thoughts went back to Katsuya each time he tries to read. When he had found out the title for the game he made a little research. The game was a survival horror game and that you can't protect yourself from the monsters in it. You have a limited amount of oil for your lantern. He already knew that Katsuya is scared of scary things like curses and ghosts but why he chose to play it he have yet to find out. When he finds out who had mentioned the game for him Seto decided to make life miserable for them.

Opening the door Seto glanced outside to see if Katsuya is still around. Seeing that he wasn't he starts to walk down the hallway in the search for the blond. He thought that maybe he had been to harsh towards Katsuya about the game, even if it is making him a nervous wreck. He should have approached the subject into a different manner. Like for starters to tell him to stop playing in a dark room with headphones but that would've probably turn out the same way it did now. Knowing that when Katsuya determines to start something he wouldn't turn back. His stubbornness is one of the things Seto likes about him. It makes life more interesting for him.

The hallway separate into two in front of Seto. The one to the left leads to the study and the one on the right leads towards the staircase. He looks towards right and sees Katsuya almost hugging the wall as he walks towards the stairs. Seto can hear Katsuya chanting on something but the words sounds gibberish to him.

"Hey"

Katsuya froze and slowly turns his head around. His face was really pale and it looked like he was ready to run away as fast as his legs could. "What the hell Seto!" He shouted "Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Seto stared amused at him "I'm not the one crawling against a wall" He watched as Katsuya clenched his fist towards him while fuming. The blond starts to shout at him and Seto smirked as a reply. "If you continue to shout like this you will wake Mokuba"

Katsuya stopped his shouting and clenched his jaw together. He closed his eyes and hit his fist against the wall.

Seto smirks as he walks up to the blond and puts his hands on either side of him. He leans in and whispers in Katsuya's ear "Let's go back to sleep." He watched as the blond froze from hearing his voice the smirk on Seto grew bigger "It's a cold night"

Katsuya turns around to face Seto with their faces almost touching. Katsuya looks up and meets Seto's eyes. Blue eyes staring right into brown. "Or would you prefer sleeping out here"

Seto stares into Katsuya eyes and waits for his reply. The reply didn't come and they are still standing the same way Seto took that as his answer. He took a hold on Katsuya's hand and pulls them towards their bedroom.

"H-hey" Katsuya objected "I didn't agree to this"

"You didn't object against the other offer I made" Katsuya shut his mouth. Seto was right, he doesn't want to sleep out here but he doesn't want to sleep with him if he's going to continue where they quit earlier. He has his reasons for playing the game but Seto would probably laugh at him if he finds out.

Seto lead them into the bedroom and when the door got closed behind them he let go of Katsuya's hand. He walks back into his place on the bed and slides under the duvet. Katsuya stood there staring at for a few seconds before he himself lay beside Seto. The lights got shut down and Katsuya hesitated if he should tell Seto that he shouldn't worry about him playing the game.

"Seto-"

"Shh" Seto hushed Katsuya while pulling him close to him. He has his arms around his waist and places a light kiss on his shoulder "We'll talk tomorrow." That was all the reply Katsuya got from Seto with his arms still holding his waist. He couldn't help but smile before he himself closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day they did have a talk about the game and came to some agreements. One of them was that Katsuya should stop playing the game in the dark. Katsuya was about to get up from the couch only to get pulled back down.

"One more thing" Seto said he placed a kiss on the blonde's lips "Why did you decide to play that game"

Katsuya slightly turned his head away while muttering something that couldn't reach Seto's ears.

"Mind to repeat that again. I couldn't hear it" Seto said. Katsuya squirmed but turns his head back to Seto. "I said" he started while trying to find a way to tell it "I thought that if I played it I would meet my fears and come over them."

Seto raised an eyebrow "That's it?" Katsuya stared back questioning at Seto "That's what you've been afraid of telling me."

Katsuya crossed his arms over his chest and turned his head away "That's why I didn't want to tell you because you would make fun of it"

Seto couldn't help but smile as he pulls Katsuya right next to him and lightly places his hand on Katsuya head and makes him lean on his shoulder. Katsuya didn't know what to do since he didn't expect this kind of move from Seto. He looks up at him with a stare "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? I'm holding you"

"I can see that but why?"

"Because I can"

Katsuya blinked before sighing "Sometimes you don't make any sense"

"Really?" Seto said while patting Katsuya's head "It makes sense to me" The blond lifted Seto's hand from his head and got up from the couch. He made his escape towards the kitchen before he would return to his game. He still have a few days left of his summer vacation before school starts and he can't wait to see his friends and tell what he have done during the break.

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

Katsuya looks inside his classroom and finds his friends Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Honda, Malik and Marik sitting in there talking about what they did during the summer break. The only one not being there was Otogi who had to take an extra day off because of something big was happening at his company that was being kept secret from the people outside the company. Katsuya smiled for himself as he pulls a chair and sits down with them. Seto walked right past them and sat down on his own seat and pulls out his book while completely ignoring them. Greetings were changed between Katsuya and his friends.

"You really did play it trough" Yugi said

"Yup" Katsuya smiled victoriously "That game didn't have a chance against me" A few desks away Seto rolled his eyes as he continues to listen when Katsuya explained what happened in the game while reading his book.

Bakura grinned widely as he leans closer towards Katsuya "Is that so, then you wouldn't have any problem playing the sequel of the game that comes out next year." He watched closely at Katsuya's reaction.

Katsuya let out a laugh to cover his nervousness "Pff I'll be the first one getting the game when they release it"

Seto now looked up from his book towards Katsuya. Had he not learned his lesson from playing the first game? He has barely recovered from the nightmares and he still wants to play the sequel.

The group started to chat about the game and what they thought was the scariest part and what puzzle was the hardest and the easiest one.

"Hmm" Bakura said as he leans back in his chair out of disappointed "How disappointing. I thought that you would never be able to play it when I told you about it. After all you can't handle ghost and scary stuff"

"Maybe I have grown out of it" Katsuya said as he smirked but the truth was that he was going to quit the game multiple times when stuff happened in it.

Seto eyed Bakura from his desk "So you're the one who recommended the game to Katsuya"

Bakura stared back at Seto and raised a brow "So what if I was the one"

The others watched as a smirk grew on Seto's face as if he had found out something big. Seto closed his book and slammed it on his school bench. The others jumped a little by the sudden movement. The eyes turned back to Bakura and the smirk grew into a creepy grin "You have just signed your death wish"

The others watched as Bakura ran out of the room with Seto right behind him. Katsuya sighed as he facepalmed.

"What was that all about?" Anzu asked.

"What did Bakura do to anger Kaiba that much" Yami said as he turns his eyes towards Katsuya. Katsuya takes his hand from his face and sees his friends staring at him.

"Believe me, you don't want to know" he said while getting up from his chair "Now I have to stop Seto from killing Bakura" and with that said Katsuya started to run towards the direction where shouting could be heard. He really should have a talk with Seto about his behaviour. "Seto!"

¨˜"°º•••º°"˜¨

I'm still not sure if I'm going to return writing again. This was a little test for me to see how I felt about it.

The game Katsuya was playing is Amnesia the dark descent.

I've just recently bought the game myself and I've seen other people playing it on youtube. I couldn't play it for long because I knew the monsters would show up any minute while walking around. I played it for 30 minutes and haven't played it since then. Maybe I should start picking it up and continue where I left. I'm not the one who gets easily scared since I love horror movies but that game freaks me out.

If you like horror games this is the game you should have a look at and there will come a sequel to Amnesia in early 2013.

I hope you enjoyed reading this small fic


End file.
